


Red

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Magnus Bane, Gen, Seraph Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Waiting for 2b brought us spoilers about battle!Magnus, around the time i accidentally found out Magnus once held a witchlight that was glowing red. 1+1= *shrug* I just needed to see bamf Magnus with some red. I'm so srry I can't explain it better, im a fanartist not a writer for reason. Still image plus gif.





	

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
